Fire and Ice
by Captain evL
Summary: Bella finds a strange girl in the woods, but who is she ,nice? Evil? Safe? Dangerous? Set after Breaking Dawn


Hi! Wellcome to the first chapter of Fire and Ice! Written by me and my good friend evL. Sadly I don't own Twilight but I do have Jasper locked in my basement for my own porposses *insert perverted smile here*. And we own the 'strange girl'. Please review, it inspires us to write!

"Just leaving now. Has Renesmee eaten yet?" I asked Edward as I pulled out of Charlie's drive.

"I took her out with Jacob after you left, she bagged some Elk, and it was double her size!"

"Impressive," I replied as a sped down the road, feeling Charlie's eyes on the bock of my head, I felt the disapproval ebb from him as I turned the corner. Well, I guess he'll just have to get used to it. He defiantly wasn't going to complain. He knows I won't hurt him but he's still scared silly, it's quite funny actually.

"I can hear something odd, turn right at the crossroads and take a look, I'll catch up in a minute," he said, I could hear a change in his voice, he sounded worried.

"Will do." I replied and then he hung up.

I smelt it before I saw it. I turned a corner and spied a massive bonfire in a clearing about twenty meters from the road. But how could it be fire? It smelt wrong, like acid, and it wasn't catching. The fallen leaves around it remained untouched. I parked the car and climbed out, Edward was at my side at once, but was one step ahead of me. He was being stupid; I didn't need his protection any more. He still had panic attacks when I tried anything dangerous. Or that required balance. We approached cautiously and were inches away when Edward threw out an arm and knocked me flying into a tree, which fell into the fire. But it still didn't catch.

"Sorry, sorry," he trailed off as he helped me up, "But this is bad, like nothing I've ever seen before. You should go back."

"You should stop worrying," I told him.

"But Alice didn't see this coming" he replied, "and all of the things that she can't see at some point had the power to kill you."

"What is it? Why does it smell… wrong? Like, organic, or wolf wrong." He frowned at me.

"I get the feeling you're right, it smells the way Jacob does, but different almost like…" he stopped, very few things made him lost for words, but as the flames began to burn lower his expression changed from fear to compassion. "It's… scared."

"Scared? How can a fire be scared? And what do you mean by 'it'?" I said, almost whispering it.

"There's someone _in_ the fire, they can hear us. It's _us_ they're scared of.' All of a sudden the flames stopped, like someone had hit a switch on an electric fire. Sitting where a moment ago had been flames was the strangest girl ever, and that's coming from a vampire! She looked about fifteen but her eyes suggested otherwise. She gave us a look of wide eyed fear and sprinted towards the road, completely unharmed apart from her skirt, which was singed.

'Edward, do something, NOW!' I screamed as she ran into the middle of the road. Just at the same time Carlisle's car swerved round the corner at full tilt. Edward sprang into action, Carlisle was trying to break, and I could hear the squeals of his tyres as he tried to stop. Edward threw himself at her, knocking her out of the way and into a large puddle. The girl let out a blood-curdling scream and put her hands over her face. Carlisle lost control; the car began to spin toward the pair, who were now lying drenched. Edward was trying to help her, but he couldn't understand what was wrong. They had seconds before the Mercedes crushed them, well the girl at least, to death. I ran and let instinct take over, knowing the bumper would rip off if I grabbed it, and threw myself in front of it. I felt no sharp pain in my legs as the shiny black car crumpled around me.

"Bella!" Edward yelled, the girl screamed and Carlisle was trying to climb out of one of the back windows. Edward picked the girl up and lay her on the back seat of my Ferrari, she continued to scream until he was almost at the car, then she blanked out.

"Where did you find her?" Carlisle asked. We had taken her home and she was lying on a bed. It had taken ten minutes to remove Carlisle from the car; he had got stuck trying to escape, and only five to rip the car apart to get it off my legs. Edward had wanted to get me out quickly, so he got Carlisle first so as not to damage him. Carlisle was ignoring him; he had liked his Merc, which was lying in the garage in several large pieces. The girl hadn't woken up yet. She lay on a hospital bed in the middle of one of his office. It hurt Edward to go in, it reminded him too much of… don't go there I thought. It hurt him to think about it, but I knew he was. I walked up behind him and hugged him around the waist. I felt all of his muscles relax at my touch. He twisted in my arms so his were around me.

"We think she will be alright. She has some Third Degree burns but apart from that appears to be fine."

"But the fire hadn't hurt her. How was she burnt?"

"It appears that the puddle I knocked her into did the damage, but our skin seems to cause her discomfort."

"So in short: she isn't human."

"No, she is something new."

"Great. When will this war start?"

"But can you find out what she is?"

"I will try, but it will take a while. And our priority, _Edward,_ is to make sure she is OK, _not _to find out what she is."

AN: Like our new joint name? That's right Captain BlueCanary and evL have joined forces. Anyway, review and tell us what you think. We will update soon. evL


End file.
